


Be mine

by dirtylittlewar



Series: Valentine’s Day fills 2019 [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, hint of pet play, late valentine’s Day prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: Hiromu flips the tag of another overly priced collar before moving onto the next row of accessories. Bushi had left him about an hour ago, more or less encouraging him to preoccupy his time at the connecting shopping mall, while he’d gotten a manicure. Promising Hiromu he’d pay for lunch and maybe share some of the Valentine’s chocolates he’d planned on purchasing for Shingo.So ever the good boy, Hiromu wastes his time at all thirty-five of the mall’s tiny store fronts. Until he gets kicked out of a toy store for hogging up the line for its indoor slide as well as two tea shops after having taken one too many free samples.





	Be mine

Hiromu flips the tag of another overly priced collar before moving onto the next row of accessories. Bushi had left him about an hour ago, more or less encouraging him to preoccupy his time at the connecting shopping mall, while he’d gotten a manicure. Promising Hiromu he’d pay for lunch and maybe share some of the Valentine’s chocolates he’d planned on purchasing for Shingo. 

So ever the good boy, Hiromu wastes his time at all thirty-five - technically forty but those were food stalls - of the mall’s tiny store fronts. Until he gets kicked out of a toy store for hogging up the line for its indoor slide as well as two tea shops after having taken one too many free samples. Which tasted amazing, Hiromu needs to remind himself to buy that same tea but maybe when they either forget his face or he can find a convincing disguise. 

With little else to do, and completely having exhausted his more entertaining option of the toy store, Hiromu had condemned himself to an accessory shop. Which he has since left from after discovering it had three floors worth of trinkets to distract himself with.

Hiromu flips the tag of another collar. “Boring.”

He’s on the verge of giving up before he spots a cute pastel pink collar wedged beneath a tangle of ribbons. The color caught Hiromu’s attention initially but once he’s fished it out of the mess it’s like finding a diamond in the rough. The pink lace overlaid onto the leather is cute but the little heart shaped o-ring is absolutely adorable, and the fact that it also has a bell is just icing on top of the cake. Hiromu doesn’t even bother looking over the price tag as he thumbs over the material.

“You getting that for Tsu-Tsu?”

Hiromu nearly has a heart attack because he hadn’t even felt Bushi slowly occupy his space. “I thought it’d look very cute, especially since I haven’t gotten Tsu-Tsu a collar of his own. I just have the ones you’ve bought him.”

“I don’t think he’ll take too kindly to pink,” Bushi flicks the little cat bell in emphasis. “But I cant deny it’ll compliment his coloring. He did like when I put a ribbon in his hair.”

Bushi sighs wistfully at the cute little bit of hair that stuck out in a mock up of a ponytail. He’ll have to share those ones with Hiromu sometime.

“That’s because he loves Kasan and will let you pamper him. He just scratches me the moment I try to put anything he doesn’t like on him.”

“He might change his mind once he realizes you’re giving him a heartfelt gift. Anyways, where did you want to eat?”

Later, after they’ve eaten and Bushi had dropped him off with his precious new gift, and a few dozen chocolates. Hiromu really considers the importance of the present he had just purchased. It shouldn’t hold so much weight but it is his very first proper gift to his precious Tsu-Tsu. It’s not a pass off collar that Bushi had gotten, which are all still very important and beautiful, but those were never specifically from Hiromu. This is his own and he’s very much en stating ownership over his beloved kitten. He almost wishes he’d thought this out more thoroughly because Hiromu didn’t even get a name tag or a nice box to present it in.

There’s a light press of fingers tips gradually claiming around his middle before the accompanying press of a kiss signals Naito’s presence. Hiromu can feel the muscles against his back coil tight for a split second, strain, before going lax just the tiniest fraction as they both stare down at the little gift. 

Hiromu may have potentially fucked up.

“What’s that?” Naito hasn’t pulled away just yet so he’s still got a chance. 

“I wanted to give Tsu-Tsu a collar of his own.” Hiromu turns into the embrace but not before taking the collar along with him. Presenting the pretty pink details to Naito shyly as he makes certain to keep his posturing lax. He doesn’t want to make Naito think it’s an obligation to accept his gift. “I know I should have at least gotten a new name tag but I wasn’t thinking properly. I was too excited and—“

Naito kisses him. 

A teasing pass of lips that retract before Hiromu can really get started, until starting up all over again. Dozens of kisses that convey Naito’s sudden burst of happiness. Hiromu laughs in utter relief that his gift wasn’t immediately rejected and takes pride in the way his precious Tsu-Tsu-Chan leans into his touch. Presenting his throat for the physical claim of ownership that Hiromu still has cradled carefully between his fingers.

Bushi was right, the pink is quite pretty and compliments his Tetsu-nya’s coloring quite well. It’ll stand out even better once he gets his precious kitten completely undressed.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tsu-Tsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> This can technically be read as a stand alone but if you want a bit more background or want to ready more of the petplay you can read this other fic I wrote.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535038
> 
> This was written for azumaneasahi @ tumblr for the Valentine’s Day prompt #8 lace. I didn’t want to go the obvious route and decided this fit nicely into a sort of preexisting world I already created. Hope you like this!


End file.
